This Wasn't Suppose To Happen
by Lady-Water2
Summary: It's the day of the wedding, but something goes wrong. No one saw this coming. Will Edward and Bella ever get their special day?
1. To the Chuch

Chapter One

To The Church

I stood in front of the mirror, looking at the woman that was I. Alice had really done a good job. I didn't look like Bella Swan. I looked like someone else. For the first time I looked like I belonged in the Cullen family. Pale skin, and very beautiful.

"Bella! Bella! You okay? Not getting cold feet are you?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face, pulling me out of my thoughts. "If you were getting cold feet, I would know." She tapped her head with her well-manicured finder.

"No. I just can't believe that today is finally here. It came so fast. It feels like I was just giving you my list of demands yesterday. Yet, here I am, about to get married."

A blank look came over her face. She snapped out of her vision rather quickly. "You had best warn Charlie not to speak up in the middle of the wedding when they ask if anyone objects!" She huffed, looking sad and disappointed. "I've put a lot of time into this wedding. Don't let me screw it up!"

"Then you had better talk to him. He's still not happy with me for marrying Edward. He still hasn't gotten over the Italy thing."

The bedroom door opened and Esme came in carrying my bouquet. "Don't worry, dear. Charlie will not be a problem during the wedding. He's just a father who's having to watch his little girl go off and get married. He's just having a hard time dealing with his feelings. We won't let him do anything to ruin your big day."

"Thank you, Esme."

Alice decided that there wasn't enough time for this kind of emotional stuff right then. "Come on! We have to get you to the church. I'm just happy that it isn't raining. I would hate to have to carry you into the church. The dress would never hold in the water. The fabric would never be the same." Same old Alice.

"Were are the others?"

"They are having a hard time keeping Edward away from here. He seems to think something bad is going to happen. He loves you so much, Bella." Esme said, taking my hand.

They lead me downstairs to the waiting limo. Alice had insisted on having limos for the wedding. I don't know why when we could just take any of their nice cars. Alice hadn't even driven her Porsche in Forks yet, Carlisle had only allowed her to drive it out of town to go pick things up for the wedding. Today would have been a great day to reveal the car.

"Come on, Bella. Pick up your dress. It's still damp out here." Alice said, picking the back of my dress up for me. Esme was in front of me, not a fleck of mud on her. They were so perfect.

It was then that I realized that they had put down stepping stones, creating a path to the limo. Alice had thought of everything. Like she said, it was my day and I shouldn't have to worry about anything.

The limo ride to the church was the longest ride in my life. The plane ride home from Italy looked short compared to this. It just seemed to take forever. Alice kept trying to distract me with little things, adjusting the necklace that I had on. She might have been a factor into why the ride was so long.

"Bella, look we're here." Esme said, pointing out the window closest to Alice.

I turned and looked, my mouth dropping open. I didn't know that Alice had invited that many people. It looked like all of Forks was parked at the church. There was no way that I had approved that many people on my guest list.

"Alice, how many people are here?"

"Um, that's not important."

"Did I approve all of these people?"

"Well, yes you did. Ill explain later. Come on. I'll make sure that Edward isn't trying to see you. He's so nosy. We have to make sure no one sees you. He'll pick the thoughts from their brains." Alice jumped out, looking around. She looked deep in concentration, as did Esme.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm translating the star-spangled Banner into French, Spanish, and Russian. He'll have fun with that." She looked so proud of herself.

"Let's get this over with then." I sighed, following Alice around the church.

Isabella Marie Swan was soon to be Isabella Swan Cullen.


	2. At the Alter

Chapter Two

At the Alter

I took a deep breath. It was almost time to walk down the isle. I was going to be walking down alone. Alice had foreseen Charlie stepping on dress if he walked me down the isle, so I was doing this alone. I was so nervous.

"Breath, Bella. Everything's going to be fine. Just calm down." Alice, squeezed my hand before dancing down the isle to take her place as maid of honor.

She was the last one to go before me. I was next. I was the one everyone wanted to see. Why did Edward insist on getting married!

I heard the music start and my heart skipped a beat. The double door of the church opened and I saw the most wonderful sight. Now I knew why Edward wanted to get married.

All I saw was him. He was standing at the alter, giving me that crooked smile. Alice had talked him into wearing a tuxedo. The red was beautiful against the black and white. I didn't even realize that I was walking towards him until I was right next to him, looking up into his light, golden eyes.

I came to stand beside him, and watched his smile grow wider. My heart was going a thousand miles a minute. I felt it pounding in my chest.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, exciting my heart even more.

"A beautiful day for a wedding!" The priest said, rasing his hands up. "It is a great joy to bind Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to Isabella Marie Swan. It is a great thing to find a love as true and pure as their love is at such a young age. Nothing will ever separate the two you see standing before you."

My breathing hitched. We were one day closer to what I wanted out of the deal. The reason we were about to be married. The thing that caused Edward so much worry at night.

"Before we proceed does anyone here object to the union of these two?"

I looked at Charlie. He looked very peaceful. My eyes shot to Jasper who was also looking at Charlie. He was doing that little trick of his to keep Charlie down in his seat. My eyes returned to Edward and he looked relieved. Charlie wasn't going to do anything stupid. At least something was going right.

"Then let us continue!" My heart skipped a beat, Edward grinned.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife? To love and protect her through the long road of marriage? Do you promise to be there when she needs you most?"

"I do."

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your husband? To support him through your long years together? Do you promise to be there through thick and thin for him?"

That's when Hell came to town. Edward's face froze into a mask of barley controlled terror and rage. Alice let out a little gasp behind me, looking to Jasper. Emmet had vanished.

An alarm went off and water poured down on us. Women shrieked and ran out. They had pulled the fire alarm. Edward's arm was a band of steel around my waist. Everyone was running out of the church.

"Bella, run into the woods. Go out the back. Wait for me there. Go with the werewolves if they show up." Edward muttered in my ear, pushing me towards a hidden door.

I ran through the door and through the passage way that let out at the back of the church. It was really raining outside now. There went the dress Alice had gotten me.

I dashed for the trees, just feet away from the back of the church door. I just wasn't fast enough or coordinated enough.

I tripped over my dress, going down face first. I shoved my hands in front of me to soften the fall, and I heard fabric rip. I tried to get back up, but something came crashing down on my back and something cracked.

I looked up into the red eyes of a someone from the Volturi and screamed.


	3. Volturi

Chapter Three

Volturi

I screamed and screamed, knowing all my guest could hear me, not that I cared on bit right then. I had a vampire, who drank blood, towering over me, and something was broken. My perfect day, or what was suppose to be a perfect day, wasn't looking so perfect.

"Bella!" Several voices called at once. I tried to look to see who was calling to me, but pain shot down through my body when I did.

"We told you we would be coming to check in, Edward." The vampire holding me down said, letting up some of the pressure on my back.

"We should go back to our home and discuss what's going on." Carlisle announced, walking into my field of vision. He looked calm ad collected, but I saw the panic in his eyes. Something was wrong. "Bella needs medical treatment."

"She won't be needing that." Another voice said, walking out of the woods. "We wouldn't want to give human doctors evidence that we exist."

"Aro, how nice to see you again." Carlisle was ver surprised to see him there. "It has been a while since we last saw each other."

"It has been a while, my old friend. I never thought I would have to come and deal with a problem with you. This is the second time we have had to come to Forks, and the last time."

"Why are you here now?"

"The girl, Carlisle. She's still human. We told Edward and Alice that we couldn't allow it to stay that way. We also informed you last time we were here. We just came to go ahead and finish the matter, and to see if Bella would like to come and join us."

I let out a gasp. I didn't want to go with them! I wanted to stay with Edward.

"As you saw, they were about to get married and you interrupted the ceremony. We told you we had a date set." Alice said, sounding put out that her wedding had turned out like it had.

"Well it doesn't require a wedding to become a vampire. Now I'm going to give you a choice. One of you can do it, or I'll do it myself."

I heard Edward growl, and could picture his lips peeling back over his teeth. This was the moment of truth.

"What is it going to be?"

"I'll do it." Edward was finally going to do it. All this time and now it was here. I was scared out of my mind.

The weight from my back moved away, but it was still throbbing in pain and my legs were numb.

"Edward, be careful. He broke her back. Try not to move her yet." Carlisle warned.

Edward knelt down beside me, touching my hair softly. His lips were pressed into a hard line. "I'm so sorry. It wasn't suppose to happen this way. We didn't see this."

"It's okay." I felt tears building up in my eyes.

His lips were at my throat, ghosting over the surface. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

Pain.

Burning.

Pain.

I held back my scream. Charlie would hear and come running if I didn't. I had to protect them from the Volturi, even if there were only two there. Soon I would have to protect them from me.

"We should move her back to the house, Carlisle." Esme said, her voice full of concern.

"Yes. Edward, pick her up gently. Take her back to the house. We'll deal with the crowd and then join you at the house. Emmett is going to go with you." Carlisle had control over the situation.

"We'll be seeing you soon, Carlisle." Aro said, moving away from us. His movements caused the leaves to crunch under him.

Edward's lips were still pressed against my throat, moving over the wound. He was muttering how sorry he was. I don't think he heard what Carlisle had said. I tried to tell him but I couldn't open my mouth for fear of a glass shattering scream that might come out.

"Edward, let's go." Emmett said, coming close to us. I could see his shinny black shoes. He had argued with Alice over those shoes. He hadn't wanted to wear them, he had wanted to wear black tennis shoes.

I bit back a scream as Edward lifted me up. Pain was shooting through my whole body. I didn't know what was caused by the venom or by my broken back. I just knew that everything hurt.

"It's going to be, okay, sis, we're going back to the house." Emmett said, his voice rumbling down in his chest. I would have smiled if I could have.

"You should try and sleep, love. It'll be the last time you ever do." Edward murmured in my ear, running through the forest.

I tried not to close my eyes. I wanted to see his face. I couldn't see him from how he was holding me. All I saw was his shoulder. I wanted to take an image of him into the pain and darkness.

"Edward." I managed to gasp, holding back the scream.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I needed to hear those three words before I could let myself be pulled into darkness. "I love you too, Bella."

The last thing I heard was Emmett. "Looks like we won't be staying here much longer. The dogs are going to have a field day."


	4. It's Over

Chapter Four

It's Over

_'Bella, please wake up! Come on you can do it! Please wake up!' _Edward's voice wrapped around me like a blanket pulling me up to the surface. I didn't want to come up yet.

"Shut up, Edward." I muttered, rolling over.

A dull throbbing made me aware that something was still broken. My legs were numb, like they were asleep.

"Bella, I didn't say anything." Edward said, his velvety voice washing over me.

I turned back over to look at him. He was laying on the bed beside me, one hand resting on my waist. He looked confused. "You told me to wake up!"

_'No, I didn't. I thought it.' _

I gasped. I could read his thoughts. Did that mean he could read mine now? "Can you read mine?" I don't know why I wanted it so badly.

He shook his head. "No."

I noticed that his eyes were black. He hadn't hunted in a long time. They shouldn't be that dark after only three days. They had been so light at the wedding, three days ago.

"How long have I been out?"

"A while."

"How long is a while?"

"A week. Carlisle said it was because of your injury. Your back was broken. It's almost better now. It should be back to normal in a few hours." He traced the curve of my hip, it caused a strange tingling sensation. I couldn't really feel it.

"Is that normal?"

He gave me a crooked smile, cupping my face. His hands didn't feel that cold anymore. They were quite nice.

"No. It's not. We didn't think you were going to wake up. I was so worried about you."

"I'm awake now."

"Yes, you are." He grinned, rolling on top of me. His nose touched the top of mine. "I've been waiting to do this for a very long time."

He crushed his lips to mine, not holding back. I attacked his, wrapping my arms around his neck. It felt so nice. He wasn't hard marble beneath my fingers, but relaxed and willing to let this go where ever it wanted to go. Being a vampire had its perks.

"We should go."

"Go where?"

"You have to hunt. Then we have to leave. The werewolves are about to break the damn door down. We broke the treaty. They're ready to kill us. Jacob is leading them. Sam is letting him lead the pack on this suicide mission." Edward rolled off me, looking up at the ceiling, hands behind his head.

I bit my lip, a little too hard. It started itching as the venom entered it. I winced, rubbing my tongue over it. Edward did his best not to laugh at me.

_'Only you, Bella.' ___

"The dress was a wreak. You ripped it when you fell. There was mud all over it, and according to Alice it couldn't be salvaged. I think she just want's to get you a new dress for next time."

"Next time?"

"Oh, Bella, you're not getting out of this. We are getting married. Don't even try and worm your way out now that you've gotten what you want." He was beside me, holding me against his chest. "You will be Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, if it kills me."

I hit him again, a little harder. He gasped, sucking air in like it hurt. "Watch it, Bella. You're stronger than I am."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Nothing's broken. Come on you need to change, Alice will kill me if I let you go out like this, and then you need to hunt."

Apparently Alice had been collecting clothes for me, just waiting for a chance to give them to me. Edward's closet was half filled with my things.

I went into Edward's bathroom, laying the clothes on the counter, and looked at myself.

Someone had cleaned my face, none of the make up was there any longer. My hair was full and falling in soft waves. My eyes were blood red. I refused to scream. It would go away as long as I stuck to the proper way of life.

I put on the new clothes quickly, loving how Alice had gotten everything in the right size. The pants were a perfect fit, not to loose or tight. The shirt was clinging to me, in a good way. They were like all the clothes the Cullen family had. They were expensive but didn't have the designer written anywhere on them.

I came out of the bathroom, finding myself in Edward's arms. "Shall we go?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Yes. Carlisle is going to go with us. Just to make sure nothing happens."

Carlisle drove the Volvo about an hour outside of town, deciding we didn't need to be any where close to town. It was just a safety precaution, incase anything did happen.

We walked through the woods, and to me we were making a lot of noise. "Edward, why are we walking so loudly?"

"Your hearing is extra sensitive. To everything else we are as quite as I don't know, how quite was I to you before?" He read the look. "Ah you see. We think we are making a lot of noise, but actually we aren't."

"Oh, okay." I knew that if I was still human I would be blushing, and Edward knew it as well..

Carlisle led us deep into the woods, keeping his back to us. He did turn around one time, and I thought I might have seen a smile there, and a knowing look in his eyes. He was happy that we were happy.

"Bella, do you see the deer over there?" Edward asked, pointing into the trees.

"Yes." I did see it. It was small, not a baby, but not grown.

_'Kill it.' _

I stated walking towards the dear, hating how loud my foot falls sounded. I didn't make it to the deer.


	5. Leaving

Chapter Five

A giant wolf came running out of the woods and at me. I stared at it in fascination. I knew the wolf.

"Bell!" Edward shouted, pulling me out of the wolf's path. It turned and growled at us, fur standing on ends. "Keep those thoughts to yourself, dog." Edward growled, his lips peeling back from his teeth.

Carlisle stepped forward, hands raised up in the air. "Jacob Black, change back so that we can explain what we did."

The wolf in front of us turned into Jacob Black. A very naked Jacob Black. Edward growled louder this time, pulling me behind him.

"You broke the treaty!" Jacob screamed, pointing a finger at Edward. "You know what happens if the treaty is broken. You were there when it was made!"

"We had to do it." Carlisle said, ignoring the fact that the boy in front of him didn't have a single scrap of clothing on. "They were going to kill Bella. That's why we did it. Her back was broken, she wouldn't have survived if we hadn't done what we did. Yes, we did break the treaty. We understand what may come of that, but it requires that you make the first move."

"We're going to do what you taught us to do. I would start running." Jacob took a step towards us, his body shaking.

"Stop, Jake!" Someone yelled, from the edge of the forest.

Sam walked into our little clearing, walking with slow measured steps. "I am the leader. I have the final say. I want you to take Bella away from here. Do not step foot back in Forks until she has gained some control. If she kills anyone within a hundred miles of Forks then we will take action. No more additions to your family either."

"I am glad that we could reach an agreement that isn't drastic. We will be leaving tonight. We have already arranged a place to stay. We will be coming back though. My daughter, Alice, would like to have another shot at Bella's wedding here in Forks. I hope that you can agree to that."

Sam nodded. "That's fine. We'll leave your family in peace now." He turned to face me. "Good bye, Bella."

Edward's lips touched my ear. "Let's go. Carlisle will take the Volvo back to the house. We'll return later."

He guided me away from the scene, walking with slowness that bothered me. I wanted to run. To hunt. I was so thirsty.

Edward made sure that my thirst was sated for a while. I took down a large male deer before we went back to the house.

When we got back everyone was running around packing. Esme was making Emmett behave and do something serious. Alice was helping Rosalie carry things out of the house. They were very quick about it and were almost done.

"Alice, take the Porsche, and try not to attract attention." Carlisle threw her the keys. "Jasper, take Edward's Aston Martin." Another set of keys went flying. "Rosalie, take your car." She already had her keys. "Emmett, take the jeep." He had his keys as well. "Edward, you and Bella are going in the Volvo."

There was no need to have my truck removed from the house, because someone had taken it for drive and "lost" control. Edward had promised to replace it. Guess it was going to go to some other house.

We got into the silver Volvo, I still say he's a stupid shinny Volvo owner, and started driving. The ususal fast driving didn't bother me as we followed the rest of the Cullen's out of Forks and to the east.

Behind us Carlisle and Esme followed in the Mercedes. We were leaving Forks and I hadn't even told Charlie.

"What am I going to tell Charlie?"

Edward laughed. "After the wedding Alice told him that you left and wanted to get away for a while. So technically you've been gone from Forks for a very long time. Charlie was very understanding. They think we actually just went ahead and went on our honeymoon."

"Oh, great. We'll at least I don't have to talk to Charlie. He thinks we're in London." Another very rainy and cloudy place.


End file.
